Kagome & Inuyasha's Love Story
by PrincessKagomekk
Summary: Inuyasha is the new Kid at Midoriko high. He meets Kagome, Sango, and Miroku, they instanty become best friends. Will love bloom between Kagome and Inuyasha?
1. The meeting

**Disclamier: I don't own inuyasha, I only own the plot**

Kendis: Hi everyone I'm here to write my very first fanfic!!

Kagome: I bet I'll be good!

Kendis: You bet it will! By the way Kagome did you know that I have a lot in common with you and I'm your biggest fan?

Kagome: Hey ya do!! Well we'll have to make up our own private chat room!

Inuyasha: Hey don't just chat with Kagome!! I'm in the story too right?!

Sango: (whispers to Miroku.) Maybe it'll be better without Inuyasha.

Miroku: (whispers back) Hey that's a good idea! I'll have to consult Kendis about him.

Inuyasha: I heard that!!

Kendis: Can I start writing the story already?!

Inuyasha: Go ahead I'm not stoppin ya.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

** The New Boy**

Kagome awoke to the sound of Sota banging on her door yelling "Sis get up!! Time for school!!"  
She rushed up and looked at the clock. It was 7:12 and she had to leave at 7:20 to get to school! She hurridly got up, brushed her hair and teeth then went downstairs.

"Kagome arn't you having breakfest?

"Sorry ma no time."

When she arrived at school she met up with her best friend Sango who was wearing loop earrings, a megenta shirt and bell bottoms.

"Your here early." Sango said

"What!? I left at 7:20!" Kagome shouted

"Don't you remember that on Mondays school starts at 8:30 and not our usual 8:00? Sango said

"Oh yeah." Kagome said.

They turned their heads to see there other best friend Miroku walking towards them. He was wearing baggy jeans and a dark purple long shirt.

"Hi girls!" He said loudly.

They both replyed with a hi, but suddenly Kagome heard a SLAP!! "PERVERT" Sango yelled. When Miroku looked up he had a blood red slap mark on his face! The the bell rung.

In class the teacher announced that there would be a new kid in class, and to welcome him to their school Midoriko High. (for demons and humans)

When he stepped in he was wearing a long white tee with red baggy pants, and a red cap

"Mr. Takahashi please introduce yourself to the class." Mr. Totosai said.

" My names Inuyasha Takahashi and that's all you need to know." Inuyasha said firm voice.

"Oh and by the way please remove the cap because it is not allowed in class." Mr. Totosai said.

He answered with a "Feh" then carefully removed it. His cute doggy ears were showing. Oh how Kagome wanted to touch them. While he was searching by a desk he past by someone that had a scent that made him feel all clam suddenly.

"Hey Inuyashy your cute." Kikyo said.

Inuyasha ignored her, and for the rest of the period she kept bugging him about how she liked him."I wander who that girl is." Inuyasha thought to himself."

Later on in the day he was introduced to Kagomme, Sango, and Miroku. At lunch Kagome invited him to sit with them.

"So Inuyasha where do you come from?" Kagome said sweetly.

"Osaka." He said.

"Wow that's a big city."

Suddenly Koga the wolf demon walked up to Kagome and said:

"Hey Kagome, your my woman."

"I'm not your property! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Maybe not now but you'll be mine soon!"

Just as Koga put his hands in Kagome's hand.........

"Get your hands off of her!!" Inuyasha blurted out.

"She mine you can't tell me what I can do with her!" Koga yelled.

" Buddy your asking for a sock on that small head of yours!" Inuyasha screamed even louder.

"You wanna take this outside!?" Koga said in a loud voice.

Everyone sweatdropped.

They all looked over to see Kikyo walking down the hall with her best friend Yura.They both were wearing a really tight dress and their hair had a ribbon at the top.(Kikyo's dress dark purple and a blue ribbon, and Yura had a black dress and a red ribbon.) All the girls hated them because they always got the guys. They were man-stealers. Kikyo surprising appered behind him petting his doggy ears. He yanked her hands off."Don't touch the ears, or else." Kikyo ignored the threat and continued on trying to flirt.

"So Inuyashy da you wanna go to the movie's with me and see " Dawn of Love?"

"No, and keep your hands off me."

Kikyo looked disappioned and stomped over to Yura. "Time for plan B she thought."

_God Kikyo is so annoying. I wish she'd stop hitting on me. Dosen't she get the picture? _Inuyasha thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kendis: Hey who cut off the story?!

Inuyasha: Well excuse me! I have something to say!

Kendis: Go ahead and this better be quick!

Inuyasha: Well first of all, blah blah blah blah blah

Sango: Put a cork in it already Inuyasha!!

Inuyasha: No you!!!

Kagome: INUYASHA SIT!!!

Inuyasha: What'd ya do that for?!

Kagome: Stop picking fights with everyone!!

Miroku: Ressist all hatred.

Shessomaru: When do I get a part?

Kendis: Later

Shessomaru: like when?

Kendis: LATER ON IN THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miroku: I'm almost got an ear ache from that scream.

Kendis: Everyone shut up and let me get back to the story!

Inuyasha: Hey wh.................................................

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In background

(Inuyasha: Who are you tellin to shut up? Kagome: Sit boy!)

After school Sango and Miroku had to stay after school because they were late for 8th period." Well I guess I'll be walking alone today." Kagome said.

As she walked home she noticced Inuyasha on the other side of the street. "Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. "Please walk with me cause' I hate walking alone. "Fine." Inuyasha said wearily. Inuyasha's house was the first one up, but instead he dropped Kagome off first and then he headed home.

When he got in he found Kikyo at the front door. "What the Hll are you here for? "Well I forgot my math book and I was wondering if I could work with you." She said in a flirty voice.

" What about your friend Yuka or Yura or whatever her name is."

"Please Inuyasha please?!"

"Fine but your not coming in the house!"

Well people what do you think for the first chapter? Hey don't be hard on me cause I'm only 11!! I wish I was Kagome!

Make a Wish and Review!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!


	2. Confessions, Almost

Kendis: Sorry I haven't done anything in awhile. Well any ways heres the next chapter.

Inuyasha:finally!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

**The Study**

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kikyo said in a sweet voice

"What, and what's with the attitude change?" Inuyasha said

"Well we went off to a bad start. Let's start over. My name is Kikyo Higatami."

"You know my name." Inuyasha said

They went on to studying. When they got to their math homework Kikyo figured she'd act like she didn't know how to do it to lure Inuyasha into her trap.

She asked him for help. He help her. They were laughing and talking. They were talking more than doing there homework. Suddenly she was in his arms. _Kikyo if you can read my mind I-I think I'm falling for you._ Inuyasha thought. They embraced each other for the rest of the time.It had been announced. Inuyasha and Kikyo were a couple. It was all over school.

---------------------------------------------------2 weeks later-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Since Kikyo and Inuyasha went with each other Kagome setteld 2nd place in his heart-- best friend. As Kagome was walking up the stairs she spotted Kikyo with the school's player-hater Naraku! She thought of telling Inuyasha but knew he wouldn't belive her. "He'll have to see it for himself." She said to herself.

In social studies Inuyasha saw a lot of commotion going on between Kikyo and Naraku. So decided to ask her what's going on. "Kikyo would you cheat on me?" Inuyasha said in a mad voice. "No Inu-bear, I love you."

He belived her then they went on the rest of the day normal. "Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha said happy to see his best friend. "Hey Inu!" She said running into his arms. "I haven't seen you all day." Inuyasha said. "I was really busy today." Kagome said. They went down the halls talking and laughing. Inuyasha could seem to never do this with Kikyo, she was always serious. _Maybe I should be with Kagome instead of Kikyo he said, but I don't want to hurt Kikyo. I love her too._ Inuyasha said in his mind.

They suddenly heard a SLAP! "PERVERT!" they reconized this voice. It was Sango and Miroku must have groped her again! Miroku appered with a fresh red mark on his face. "God you never will stop." Inuyasha said.

They all sweatdropped.

Sango had her hair in a low pony tail. "Miroku your a player! Sango screamed.

"That's right I saw you groping that girl in Language Arts!!" She yelled more.

"Well I can explain... She was about to fall of her seat so I saved her, but my hand landed on her butt." Miroku explained

"Yeah right." Kagome said

At lunch Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo to come and sit with them. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Kikyo, and Inuyasha was sitting at the 5 seated table.

Kagome just ate and looked at how Sango and Miroku were talking and Kikyo on Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha felt that Kagome was feeling a bit uneasy so after school he met up with her while she was on the way home.

"Kagome you weren't yourself at luch today, is something bothering you?" Inuyasha said with a worried expression.

"Nothing is bothering, I just didn't wanna talk." Kagome said in a annoyed let sad voice.

" Kagome you don't have to answer. Does it bother you when Kikyo is around?" Inuyasha said with a very slight grin.

"No, where'd you come up with that?" Kagome said

"YOU like me don't you? You want me, and you wanna go out with me! Don't ya?" Inuyasha said with a truimphint grin

Kagome bit her lip. She didn't want to tell him that she had feelings for him because she knew that he would say "Sorry, I like you as a friend but there's no chemistry going on with us." She couldn't stand to be hurt again like her other past boyfriend Hojo did her. He cheated on her with Tsuyu.

**Flashback**

**"Hi Kagome!" Hojo would always greet her. They had been going steady for 1 and 1/2 years, but now that all ended. As soon as the new girl Tsuyu showed up he dumped her in a really stupid way. This is how it is in play form.**

**Tsuyu was walking down the halls and Hojo spotted her. **

**Hojo:Bye Kagome! (while running up to Tsuyu) Bye the way it's over.**

**Kagome: What!?? how could he? in the dumbest way for the most tight dressing girl besides Yura.**

**She ran home crying and made a promise to never go out again.**

**End of Flashback**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi people please review!!!

here's a scene to the next chapter

"Kagome I love you Inuyasha said."

"What about Kikyo?" Kagome saud  
"Forget about her." Inuyasha said

k


	3. Untold Feelings

**I'd like to thank all my reviewers! My only 2 for now. I jumped for joy when I got them! Well here's some reconition for**

**Cute Miko**

**InuKagsChild1- Made story Kagome's New School, and Inuyasha meet Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Thanks To both of you!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kendis: Sorry it took me long to update, I was just lazy!

Miroku: You should put more of me and Sango.

Sango: Get your mind out of the gutter!! You leacherous Monk!!

Kendis: okayyyy, now let me get started on the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Untold Feelings**

Kagome was blushing a really hot shade of red. She just couldn't tell him. Inuyasha smirked and went off. She found herself staring at him, she loved his amber eyes and silver hair. He suddenly turned around to see Kagome staring.

"What are you gawking at?"  
"Nothing!"

"Yeah right!"

Kagome thought about how she even became friend with Inuyasha. He's rude and gets out of hand when he's jeolous. He had his good side too. Like the first time he hugged her. She had gotten injured from a car accident and Inuyasha was so worryed when he got there he just hugged her!! Just like that! He didn't even relize what he was doing. They both had unconditional love.

Inuyasha had opened the door to his house and found Kikyo on his couch.

"Kikyo why are u here and how'd you get in?"

"I simply used a hanger, and I'm here to tell you that you've been dumped!"

"What?!"  
"You spend way too much time with that girl and not enough with me. Anyways I like Naraku more." Kikyo grinned.

"You 2 timer!! Get out now!!"

With that Inuyasha shoved Kikyo out and slamed the door. " The stupid wench!" Just then Kagome came in. She was checking up on him.

"Hi Kagome." Inuyasha said with hurt in his voice.

"Inuyasha why are you so sad?"  
"What, I'm not sad."

"Yes you are!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!!"

"Are not!"

"Just give it up your sad!"

"Fine Kikyo dumped me!Happy?!"

"Inuyasha... why would I be happy of you being sad?" Kagome said in a calm voice. She was jumping for joy inside that he wasn't with Kikyo.

"I just can't belive it. Kagome..."

"Yes."

"I'm glad were friends, but.. "

"But what?"  
"Kagome I lvoe you.."

"but what about Kikyo?"

"Forget about her."

And with that the space between them was closed. There kiss was passionate and ment over a thousand words. All that matter to them were each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!" Sanga screamed as she spit out her Coka Cola.

"That's right me and Inuyasha go together." Kagome said with a giggle

Sango to shocked to talk was frozen

"We kinda..... well kissed to.."

"YOU KISSED!!" Sango said as her jaw dropped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**People Review Please**

**Remember no mean things I'm only 11.**

**Rewiev**

**Review**

'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi people hope you liked it!!

Remember I'm only 11!!

And these chapters are staying short so people bear me.

Review Review Review!


	4. last chapter

Kendis: This will be the last chapter for this story because I want to get on with my other storys.

Inuyasha: No!

Kendis: What did you say?

Inuyasha: I said no! You are not stopping this story!!

Kendis: I can stop it when I want!! Or I could DELETE you out of it!!

Inuyasha: W-what.. I'm the star! Without me you'd be nothing!

Kendis:I have the rest of the cast!

Inuyasha: Who will Kagome fall in love with then?!

Kendis: I can simply put her with Koga, or Hojo, or Sesshomaru or..........

Inuyasha: ok ok I get it.

Kendis:Good!

Thanks you to all of my reviewers and everyone thanks for taking the time out to read this story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Last Chapter

The kiss that Inuyasha and Kagome shared had told everything. They started going out. Throughtout the years they worked out a better relationship, and loved each other more.

They lived together in happiness, but, (sigh) somethings never change

SLAP

:You pervert!!

"Well my hand slipped!!"

"Inuyasha don't eat all the ramen up!!"

"I cant..help...it....it's....so...good!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again thanks! Be sure to read my other storys girl gangsta and the princess vampire.


End file.
